


Great Gatsby Drabbles

by TheHeightsThatWuthered (JosieRuby1)



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: M/M, bisexual jay gatsby, bisexual jordan baker pops up a few times too, homosexual nick carraway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/TheHeightsThatWuthered
Summary: A collection of short one-shots written mostly about Jay/Nick but with the occasional look in from Bi-bff Jordan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble the First: Jordan is sick of Jay and Nick's obvious love so takes it into her own hands

Jordan was at the end of her tether. If Jay and Nick did not get their act together and soon she was going to bang their heads together and leave the pair of the unconscious on the mansion floor. Don’t think she wouldn’t do it. She was definitely stronger than Nick and it would be easy to sneak up on Jay and get him unaware.

Jay had told Jordan himself. After the first private meeting where Jay told Jordan about Daisy, Jordan had become a semi-regular confidant for Jay Gatsby. She was the only person he would spill his entirely truthful thoughts to. There had been no plan to tell her, it had just spilt out in a splurge of confusing thoughts relating to Daisy and Nick and everything. “I think I love him” He had said, quickly trying to cover it up with her but it was too late. Jordan knew the truth without having to ask who Jay was talking about and she planned to do something about it. 

Jordan had been the one to tell Nick of his feelings. They had been dating at the time. It was all very civilised, candlelit dinners, walks on the coast, lending her his jacket. Nick did everything he was supposed to but there was no spark. The spark was there though, whenever he saw Jay, whenever he talked of Jay. Jordan wasn't bitter. Her spark wasn't with Nick either; it was with a girl who was off limits. The four of them did make an interesting love quad, didn't they? "So, you're in love with Jay, huh?" Jordan had asked, with a glass of something bubbly in her hand. Nick's reaction was priceless, drink spat out, coughing, the whole works. He had gone into some spiel about not being homosexual, after all he was dating her, a woman. Jordan had simply smiled and told him "Nick, darling, you are about as heterosexual as I am, perhaps less so. I don't like to limit myself to just men, but I think it's time you did."

 

In the end it had taken alcohol. Jordan was a regular visitor to the Gatsby Mansion, even when there weren’t parties taken place. She was in the habit of just turning up and spending the odd night, she wasn't sure if Jay knew she had a key or not. Sometimes she didn’t even think Jay was aware of her there. This time though, she turned up on Nick’s door, without any words of explanation, she took him by the arm and dragged him to Jay’s. Nick could not have looked more scared had she been a burly man, with a face mask and chloroform. Once there, she also took Jay in tow before pushing the pair onto a couch. Only a moment later she placed large glasses of whiskey into their hands.

"You too need to stop messing about and sort this out." She said. She didn't give them time to respond, instead taking herself to the other end of the mansion. She did not want to hear the result of this either way. Though, she knew it would work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times Jay carried Nick.

Jay had been in bed, sleeping. When he woke the other side was empty and cold. Nick had been gone for a while then. The darkness of the night and a glance at his watch told him it was far too early for a reasonable person to be awake. After a moment, he heard the familiar clanking of keys coming from the office on this floor of the mansion, the one Nick had claimed as his own.

Jay sauntered through to the office in his soft, pastel pyjamas and saw Nick in sweatpants and a tight white vest. His chin was rested on his hands and his in-need-of-a-cut hair was almost touching the keys. After a moment, Nick jerked and begun typing again only for his head to slump onto the typewriter's keyboard.

Jay had to smile at the image. Nick was beautiful all the time, but there was something of a painting about him right now. The sleepless artist. Nick probably didn't even realise what time it was. Jay pulled the chair away from the desk and lifted Nick, bridal style into his arms.

"Jay...?" came a sleepy murmur from in his arms.

"Sleep, old sport," was all Jay said before taking him through to bed.

\--

Jay was innocently standing in the middle of the room, lost in thought. Nick had found Jay like this a number of times and always wondered what he thought about. Sometimes Jay told him, other times he remained a mystery. Nick was in a playful mood right now, though, and snuck up behind him. He jumped onto Jay's back without warning.

Jay lost his balance momentarily, but he regained it - there was something cat-like in the way Jay could balance himself - and with a laugh, he took Nick around the house and grounds on his back.

\--

It was the height of summer, too hot for stuffy suits and layers of clothes. Nick, ever the hard worker, was refusing to join Jay outside at the pool though, insisting that he had writing he needed to be getting on with. 

Jay had remained outside alone for a while, but he was not someone who could deal with his own company for very long. He needed someone else, especially when that someone else was Nick.

"Nicholas if you don't join me, I will bring you out and throw you into the pool," Jay called up to the open window of Nick's office.

Nick's head appeared at the window, "Don't you dare."

And Jay smirked.

Nick had bolted from his office before Jay got up there. The chase hadn't lasted long, Jay was fitter and faster than Nick. He had grabbed him from behind and slung him over his shoulder. Nick yelped and struggled, though with no real effort.

And in the end, the cool of the pool water was refreshing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay finds a use for Daisy's wardrobe.  
> Jordan's friendship with Jay is so important

When he first bought them they were for Daisy. He started a room for her. Of course, he knew, she would sleep in his room but he also knew a girl like Daisy needed her own space. A space that included a walk-in closet organised by colour (Jay  Gatsby has always been particular about colour).

Before Daisy’s return, Jay realises something. The dresses are just sitting there. It’s a waste. He doesn’t care about the money spent, money is no object when it comes to his Daisy Fay. He’s just a little bothered by the clothes going unworn when there is someone perfectly capable of wearing them living in the mansion all the time.

Him.

Jay has never been one to understand the reasons behind societies prudeness. He has worked with them, he dedicated his life to getting himself rich because society doesn’t like poor people but that doesn’t mean he understood them and some of them, such as this one he didn’t agree with either.

The dress was a near perfect fit. A black dress with a silver pattern surrounding it, it came exactly to his knees and  _wow_ it is comfortable. It is so much more freeing than shirt and pants. Smiling to himself and looking around to make sure there is no one around, Jay spins, watching the ends of the dress fly up as he does so. He  _loves_ it. It’s the start of something. Something wonderful, something he forgets he’s supposed to keep quiet.

Jordan comes around regularly, often slipping in without warning. The staff know her and know Jay’s warm opinion of her so always let her in. Jay is in one of his many living rooms, dancing to himself when Jordan comes in. After staring for a moment, she speaks.

“Jay Gatsby you cannot wear those sneakers with that dress.” She tells him. 

Jay freezes and slowly turns to look at her. His face is bright red because he knows he should be embarrassed rather than because he is. Jordan is grinning.

“I’m serious, Jay,” She tells him. “If you’re going to wear that, put some flats or better yet, heels on.”

Jay Gatsby and heels was a disaster that almost leads to a broken ankle. Luckily avoided, neither of them wants to explain that to the hospital. With Jordan’s help though, Jay is able to find his style, what suits him what is most comfortable and the dresses slowly lose their connection to Daisy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knocking on the wrong door AU

The chill Jay Gatsby felt whipped right passed his salmon pink suit to his skin then continued and would not stop until he was cold to his very bones. Every part of him shivered with the cold but the adrenaline of seeing _her_ again was enough to keep him going. He had been in America less than five hours. The first he had spent organising getting his things to his new home, the rest getting here. To Daisy Fay’s home. No. Buchannan. He had to remember that she was married.

He didn’t see it as a betrayal. He had no doubt that Daisy did not love this Tom Buchannan. Jay had heard all about him, he was a brute. The only positive about him was that he came from money. But Tom didn’t deserve his Daisy and Jay knew that once Daisy saw he was worthy of her now that she would come straight back to him. He just knew it.

The rain came out of nowhere. One moment there was just a chilling wing, the next the rain was torrential. Jay went from just cold to cold and sopping wet in a matter of seconds. But it didn’t matter because there it was. There was the door he was looking for, there was Daisy’s house. He walked up and hammered on it without a thought.

It was only after he knocked, only when it was too late to take it back, that Jay realised he could not do this. He couldn’t simply turned up after five years, soaked and cold and expect a warm welcome. His heart raced in excitement and fear as he waited for the door to open. Eventually a figure appeared behind it and it did open. The man who opened it was not Tom Buchannan, nor was he a worker. He had the air of a kindly man, he was small and his face was friendly and approachable. When he spoke, his voice was tired but polite. “Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for Daisy.”

“Daisy Buchannan?” The man asked. When Jay gave a hopeful grin as confirmation, the man continued. “I’m afraid Daisy moved with her husband and daughter some time ago. Look, come in, come in. You’re catch your death if you stay out there.”

The man stood to the side so Jay could enter and after a moment’s hesitation, he did so. “Thank you, Old Sport. I won’t intrude long; the rain honestly came out of nowhere.”

“It’s not an intrusion. The name’s Nick Carraway.”

“Jay Gatsby,” Jay replied, sticking his hand out for Nick who shook it.

“I’ll make some tea.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cop/person getting a speeding ticket AU

Nick Carraway was a careful driver. He had seen the way a large number of people drove, like idiots who didn’t care if the caused a crash and took someone else out. Sad as he was to admit it, one of his closest friends, Jordan, was one of those people. Her need for speed overrode any sense she had about it. Nick was not like that. Nick drove from West Egg to New York City and back to work five times a week and had been doing so for the best part of six months.

He’d never had a problem. Never been so much as 5 over the speed limit. So being stopped this evening was a surprise. Nick’s heart was racing as the police officer made his way towards the car. Nick had never been in trouble, Nick was a sensible driver, this didn’t happen to him. He wound down the window ready, trying to calm himself.

“Nicholas Carraway,” 

Nick was surprised to hear his name, his full name at that, coming from the officer. He turned to look at him and his only thought was /Shit Jordan was right/ as he considered the attractive man looking down at him.

“Do you have any idea what speed you were going?”

Nick had to frown then, “The speed limit?” He said.

“Yes, it’s just not good enough,” The man replied. “I’m going to have to give you this,” He added and passed over a slip of paper the size of a speeding ticket. Nick was too busy frowning at the paper to notice the man disappear without another word.

Confused, Nick turned it over and found no legal words about warnings or fines or anything. Instead a phone number and a request. “Jay Gatsby. Call me x” which made him smile and cursed Jordan who he  _knew_ must be responsible


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates AU

People claimed that when you met your soulmate the world would come alive, that the dull black and white and shades of grey would turn into something more, colours unimaginable before would light up your world. Jay could not believe it. Jay Gatsby had met his soulmate when he was quite young when he was still in the army, when he was naive about the world [perhaps he still was]. Daisy Fay was all Jay cared about in the world, she was beautiful, kind, loving, funny. And yet despite meeting her, the most perfect girl in the world, the world had remained the same. He had felt better about everything but the colours of things had not changed. How could things remain the same and it still be true?

Nick Carraway did not believe in that soulmates existed. He had seen too many relationships that seemed perfect fall apart. He had seen too many people love and lose and just end up hurt over and over again. He had met people he cared about, Nick was a person who cared about people, but he had never met anyone like that, anyone he had even felt anything close to that with. Moving to West Egg had been a work decision more than anything. He was out of the main city but it was easy enough to drive too. He had been there a few weeks, watching the party-goers come and go from the mansion next door when the invitation came.

_My dear neighbour,_

_I would be much obliged if you could attend the little party I am hosting this weekend._

_J. Gatsby_

Nick was not much of a partygoer but he also knew it would be rude to ignore such a polite invitation, so he took himself along. The party was crowded, loud, and busy. Nick tried to integrate himself but honestly spent most of his time looking for the host in question. 

“Are you enjoying the party, old sport?”

Jumping in surprise at the question, Nick turned around. Nick turned around and the entire world changed. The man in front of him was radiant, pale skin and a salmon pink suit, the drink he was holding was a sparkling sort of cream and fireworks of a multitude of colours flew behind him and suddenly, suddenly Nick believed.

“It is certainly a gay affair,” He commented, raising his drink and knowing he would never get that smile out of his head and nor would he want to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Miserable People Meeting At A Wedding AU

Jay was not really sure why he had been invited. He was sure it was a jibe from Tom Buchannan. He wanted to make a song and a dance of the fact that  Daisy Fay had chosen him, he wanted to parade her around and make sure everybody saw that she was his. Jay was certain that he wasn’t actually supposed to turn up. That it had been to mock him but Jay had turned up, in his smartest suit, a black suit tailored just to his size with a freshly bloomed red rose in the top of the jacket. He was the picture of elegance and calm, cool and collected. And it was all worth it when he saw the disgusted look on Buchannan’s face at his presence.

The man Jay ended up sitting next to appeared dreadfully uncomfortable. His suit was smart but noticeably cheap but more than that the man looked out of place. There was an anxiety about his look that suggested a want to go and hide in a dark room where no one could bother him. A shame really, Jay couldn’t help but think. Parties were such wonderful affairs even if the cause for this one was not.

“You look as pleased to be here as I do, Old Sport,” Jay commented as he slid into the pew. “Friend of the bride or the groom?”

“Cousin to the bride,” The man replied, after a moment of looking at the other in surprise. 

“And what grieves you about the match?” Jay asked.

The man looked toward to where Daisy Fay was stood in a beautiful full-length white dress, with a lace cap over her perfect blond hair holding the veil in front of her face, and a beautiful bunch of white roses in her hands. There was a sigh as the man turned back to Jay. “I was at university with Tom,” He commented, “The kindest way to describe him is a brute, the more honest is not suitable for polite company.”

Jay beamed at that, a smile that seemed to light up his whole face. “Old Sport, I think I like you,” He told him, offering his hand which the other man shook willingly. “Jay Gatsby, a pleasure to meet you.”

“Nick Carraway,” He smiled, in return, finding there was something addictive about the other man’s smile. “I assume you are not a friend of the groom then?”

“I am an old flame of the bride,” Jay said with a hint of a smirk.

“And you got an invitation?” Nick was clearly surprised.

Jay nodded, “Not certain it was a serious one but I never turn down a party, old sport.”

Nick laughed, “I’ll be honest, I would happily miss this affair but Daisy is important to me and she seems happy.” 

Jay smiled, “Much the same reason I am here.” He agreed. “But it seems it needed all be bad, the company at least is delightful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally bumping into each other AU

Nick was much in a world of his own as he walked the streets of East Egg. He had recently settled into a small cottage across the bay in West Egg and was making a promised visit to his sweet cousin and her husband. He walked the streets in a daze of thought as the future seemed wide open to him, he was not a rich man, but New York held hopes and dreams for many people and he was amongst that number. The future was his is he only had the strength and the courage to grab it.

The stranger was unnoticed by Nick until the two had collided. The stranger almost toppled backwards but Nick’s arms automatically reached out to steady him.

“Thank you, Old Sport,” the man replied and there was a crack to his voice, causing Nick to worry.

Not really realising that his hands were still on the other’s arms. “No worries at all, sir. Are you quite all right?”

“Yes, yes, of course,” The man replied, looking up at Nick with red, puffy eyes, looking anything but all right. “Just a betrayal and a rejection from the love of my life, nothing of grave importance.

Nick smiled sadly at him, “Heartbreak is a bitter poison, my friend, but not a lethal one. You will make it through this.”

The man smiled in return then, “You are a kind man, old sport. Please, come along to one of my parties at some point. I’m not far from here.” The man turned, and pointed to the grand building across the bay. “Right there, in fact.”

“Why, you’re my neighbour then,” Nick said in surprised. “Mr Gatsby, I believe? I live in that small cottage beside you. Nick Carraway, a pleasure to make your aquantaince.”

Gatsby’s smile only broadened, “Well, what are the odds. Well know now that if you don’t attend, I will come and drag you there myself.”

“I will be there,” Nick promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after Jay's death.

On the anniversary of Jay Gatsby’s death, Nick Carraway woke up as he would any other morning, he washed and dressed as any other morning. Nick left the house as he would any other morning and he drove to work as he would any other morning. The whole time he was telling himself it was just like any other morning.

It wasn’t that he didn’t know the date, more that he was unable to forget it, unable to lose the connection this date had. This date was the shattering of his world, the loss of his dearest friend but also of his cousin whom he could never forgive. Exactly one year ago, Nick tried to get through to Gatsby and the words were said to him that he had never expected and would never forget “Gatsby is dead.”

Nick hadn’t laughed at the sheer ridiculousness of it, he didn’t cry at the loss if such a young and hopeful man, he didn’t scream in anger at the pure unfairness of it. Instead Nick just went quiet for a moment, said “Okay” and then hung up the phone. 

The funeral as with all funerals was a wash of family drama and the knowledge of who he true friends are. Nick learnt Jay had none but he had come from a humble yet loving family. The funeral passed without note and aside from Nick and Jay’s father, it was clear no one cared.

Nick grieved. Nick was beyond distraught, West Egg was ablaze with memories of Gatsby so he moved to the city. The city was large and crowded and lonely in the wall way only a busy place can be. But it was better than the overwhelming emptiness and despair felt at West Egg. He moved from sadness to anger to something that was referred to as acceptance but Nick knew wasn’t that cut and dry.

He returned to work. He got on with his life. He thrived in his job. He even wrote a novel, The Great Gatsby. And in time normality resumed.

On the date Nick woke up like normal, he washed and dressed and left the house like normal. On that date Nick got into his car and within five minutes had swerved off the road, sobbing into the steering wheel.


End file.
